Godzilla:Chinese Series
Season One Episode 1 Title- Desert Heat Monster(s)- Antlar/Antlion - Reports of a strange beast attacking a new oil field base in the Sahara Desert, gets the attention of HEAT. They arrive and find it is being attacked by a gigantic humanoid Antlion beast. The extremely aggressive beast attacks the team, but Zilla shows up at the last minute. The fight is fast paced and violent. Zilla proves to be a match for the beast, sending it fleeing. Zilla pursues the monster under the sands of the desert. Elsie informs the others that the Antlion monster could be a possible mutation from nuclear tests conducted in the Sahara Desert. She also informs them that building an oil base, must have set off its extremely territorial nature. Before they can find a way to defeat the beast, it reappears again. Zilla also returns, battling the Antlion to a stand still, before causes a landslide of sand & boulders to render the beast unconscious. Major Hicks is called, and Antlar (as Randy calls it) is taken to Monster Island. Episode 2 Title- Claws of Fury Monster(s)- Giant Anteater - A giant clawed beast is attacking everyone Panama, South American. Heat arrives and finds the culprit to be an Giant Anteater. Zilla appears to battle the monstrous Anteater, and the monster proves to be extremely fast, wounding Zilla with its massive claws. Using his nuclear fire, Zilla forces the Anteater to retreat. Elsie and Craven study the DNA of the beast, discovering that it was artificially created. But by whom? Before they can solve it, Anteatersaurus (as Randy calls it) attacks again. Zilla reappears and battles the beast, setting it aflame with his nuclear fire. The team returns home. Episode 3 Title- Shark Attack Monster(s)- Megaladon - Off the shores of California, ships are being attacked by, what survivors say is, a gigantic great white shark. Major Hicks informs the team, Elsie & Craven disagree that it could be Megalodon, but Nick informs them that it is not entirely impossible. Heat goes to the Pacific Coast to investigate the matter. Randy & Monique enter a sub, only for it to be attacked by Megalodon. They quickly return to the surface, with Randy commenting, "That's the biggest tuna I'd ever seen!". Megalodon rises and prepares to attack the Heat Seeker. Zilla appears and battles Megalodon, driving the monster away. Monique comfirms that the beast is not natural. Craven theorizes that it could be a mutated Megalodon. But by looking at a broken off tooth with some strands of flesh, they discover, like the Giant Anteater, its DNA had been manipulated. Megalodon attacks a shipping fleet off San Fransisco, forcing Heat to act now. They try to divert Megalodon's attention, but it seems as the beast is being controled. Zilla appears, and after a vicious battle, beaches Megalodon and kills the beast with his atomic fire. Once again, the creator of the beast remains a mystery. Episode 4 Title- Primal Force Monster(s)- Male Orangutan; Female Orangutan; Baby Orangutan - In Borneo, Nick and the team are vacationing after the events of the Megalodon battle. While venturing into the jungle the team discover a giant Orangutan with an infant resting in her arms. The female ape roars at the intruders, which is answered by the roar of Zilla. The female ape snarls at her larger foe and trys to retreat, but Zilla will not allow her and her infant to pass. The female Orangutan unleashes her call, which summons a massive male Orangutan, her mate! The beast is as large as Zilla. The two monsters battle, but they are two evenly matched. The male ape isn't even affected by Zilla's fire! The forest is set aflame, forcing Heat to evacuate to the river. The mother Orang drops her baby, who dangles off a cliff. The male Orang stops his battle with Zilla, as the ape trys to reach his son. Zilla, knowing what it is like to lose an offspring (Komi's egg), tunnels under the cliff and saves the infant Orang. Zilla procedes to carry the infant by the fur of its neck in his jaws. He drops the infant Orang on the ground, where it runs into the arms of its mother & father. The Orang family turns back to the forest, as the rain stop the fires. Zilla, proud of what he done, leaps back into the river to follow Heat to their next destination. Episode 5 Title- Lightning Speed Monster(s)- Mutant Cheetah - Reports of a lightning fast monster running across Africa, sparks the intrest of Heat. They arrive in Africa, and sure enough a being of lightning speed passes them by, creating incredible shockwaves. The creature stops moving, revealing itself to be a giant Cheetah. Elsie is able to get close to the creature, even petting it, for it seems not to be aggressive towards humans at all! It just seems that the Cheetah is hungry, and being as their is no super size antelope around, as Randy states, it has no choice but to feed on meat from humans. Out of territorial instinct, Zilla appears and goes on to challenge the monstrous Cheetah. However, the big cat is so lightning fast, that Zilla can't even touch it! Unable to combat the beast, Zilla decides to leave. Nick goes to Elsie & Craven for a plan. The only option is to capture it within a steel net. The plan goes through, and with some help from Zilla, they trap the big cat in the steel net. Major Hicks arrives and they take Lightning-Fast Cheetah to Site Omega. Episode 6 Title- Ice Beast Monster(s)- Giant Walrus - An expedition in the Arctic Wasteland of Alaska, accidentlly awaken a gigantic Walrus monster from its frozen slumber, while using explosives. The massive beast attacks, destroying all of the equipment and sending most of the survivors fleeing for their lives. Heat happens to find the survivors, and the survivors inform Nick, Randy, Elsie, Craven, and Monique of what happened. Heat drops the survivors off to the nearest town to recover from their horrific experience. Meanwhile, the team ventures to the exact spot where the beast was released from its frozen prison. Unknown to them, they are being watched. They are ambused and taken captive by a tribe of Inuit people. They tell the tale of a monster Walrus, that was imprisoned in the ice long ago by their ancestors. Now the beast is free, thanks to the white men who come in search of silver & gold. Nick assures them that they will handle the problem. The chief is skeptical, but he allows them to go and defeat the Walrus. Sure enough, they encounter the beast. Zilla shows up and battles the beast on the ice. The Walrus freeze breath, temporarily blinds Zilla, as it escapes. Zilla recovers and enters the waters, trailing on the monster. Zilla battles the Walrus, but is wounded by the beast's tusks, and is frozen by the beast. Eventually, Zilla breaks free, and battles the beast on the surface, while Heat evacuates the Inuit village onto the Heat Seeker. This time, Zilla uses the Walrus ice beam against him, freezing him once again. The chief thanks them for saving his people. Heat leaves Alaska, with Randy catching a cold. Mendal Craven says, "Not so fun to be sick is it, Randy?". Episode 7 Title- Frankenstein's Creation Part One Monster(s)- Frankenstein - 1945: The heart of the Frankenstein Monster has been transported to Hiroshima. But before the scientists can discover its secrets, the atomic bomb is dropped on the city. The city is destroyed, but the heart still beats. Present Day: Nick and the team are vacationing in Hiroshima, its been months since they have had a vacation. They hear that some villagers have cornered a man-beast in a cave. They go to investigate. Monique goes in and encounters the being. The man-beast resembles a gigantic seven foot man, covered in hair and odd growths. Nick and the members of Heat transport the man-beast back to the U.S. They study the man-beast, providing him with food. The being grows a bond with Monique, adopting her as a surrogant mother. The tests show that the boy is growing at an alarming rate. What's even more puzzling is that his blood contains radioactive properties. But what really is unusual is that it did not kill him or make him sick! In less than a month, the boy reaches 65 feet tall. Monique was the only person other than Randy that could get close to him. One gloomy night, he escapes and abducts Monique, carrying her within his hand. Episode 8 Title- Frankenstein's Creation Part Two Monster(s)- Frankenstein - Nick calls in Major Hicks in an attempt to capture the man-beast. Tanks are sent after the 65 foot tall humanoid. Zilla appears and gives chase to the monster. Frankenstein runs for his life, shielding Monique in his arms. Eventually, he turns on his pursuers. Placing Monique on the ground he confronts the much larger Zilla. Frankenstein is outmatched and is easily defeated. The unconscious man-beast is taken back to Heat HQ, where he is chained. Philippe Roache returns to Heat HQ. He tells them the monster they have is the reincarnated Frankenstein Monster. And to prove it, he tells them that if they cut off a limb, it will grow back, and the severed limb will remain alive. Elsie is astonished that they would even think of doing such a thing. Even Monique goes into a rage after hearing this. Philippe says the best option is to destroy the monster. Nick asks him how he knows this information. He tells them that his grandfather, who was a traitor to the French in WW2, and delivered the heart to Hiroshima. Then after the explosion of the nuke, either the heart of the monster began creating a new body for itself, or it was devoured by a young starving boy. A few weeks pass, Frankenstein sits in his massive cage, chained and lonely. Audrey and Aniaml sneak in to film the man-beast. Unknown to them they're being watched by Cameron Winter's thugs. They were sent to steal the Frankenstein Monster. They flash their bright lights, enraging Frankenstein. The man-beast breaks free from his bonds, leaving his severed hand behind. The alarms sound, Nick and the team see Cameron Winter's thugs escape, and ask Audrey what happened? Frankenstein makes one last visit to the hotel to say goodbye to Monique. Saddened and in pain, turns away from civilization. Monique trys to stop him, but he keeps going, giving her one last glance before escaping into the darkness of night. Heat discover the hand, proving that the man-monster is in fact... FRANKENSTEIN!!!!! Episode 9 Title- Frankenstein's Creation Part Three Monster(s)- Frankenstein - Two months have passed. Farmers lost their animals to the hungry humanoid beast. Trains have been robbed of food supplies. In the woodlands of New York, Frankenstein, now 60 meters tall, sits in a cave. Monique, determined to find him before the millitary does, demands help from Nick and the rest of the team. They go into the upper woodland forests of New York. After hours of tracking, they find Frankenstein. Unknown to Heat, Zilla has also found the mutant. Monique is knocked out during the battle between Zilla & Frankenstein. Frankenstein probes her body with his finger. Tears fill his eyes, and rage fills his heart. Frankenstein goes into a blind rage! He attacks Zilla, pounding on the reptile. Their battle continues, even though the forest around them is set aflame and out of control! Frankenstein accidentlly destroys the escape route of Heat, when he slams his fists into the ground, creating a fissure. Frankenstein does what no kaiju has ever done! He defeats Zilla, knocking the monster out and throwing the monster off a cliff into a great vast lake. Frankenstein returns to the forest and rescues Heat. He carries them to safety. Frankenstein, bleeding and burnt from both his battle with Zilla & the flames of the forest, he walks out to the waters of the lake. Zilla emerges, but Frankenstein does not fight, instead he walks out further in the lake to embrace its cold waters. Zilla departs with Heat. Is Frankenstein dead? The answer to this question may never be known. Episode 10 Title- Trouble Downunder Monster(s)- Mutant Saltwater Crocodile; Mutant Tasmanian Devils; Mutant Echidna - At an underground experimental labrotory in Australia, a gigantic Saltwater Crocodile and a trio of Tasmania Devils, escape from their imprisonment. Heat is hired by the Australian Goverment to capture the monstrous experiments. Soon enough they encounter the Tasmanian Devils and are nearly ripped apart. Zilla appears, and after a vicious battle, he knocks the savage beasts out cold. Later that night the team's camp is attacked by a gigantic Saltwater Croc. Zilla emerges from underground and battles the beast to a standstill before Nick can leap atop its back and administer a powerful tranquilizer in its flesh between its armored scales. Major Hicks is called in to pick up the beasts, and the experimental lab is shut down for good! Episode 11 Title- Triple Threat Monster(s)- Mutant Sea Turtle; Mutant Crab; Mutant Cuttlefish - On a south seas island in the Pacific, the islanders are being terrorized by three monster: a giant sea turtle; a giant squid/cuttlefish; and a giant crab. Heat arrives on the island and discover the legend of the three monsters. The monsters soon make their presence known, but Zilla soon shows up and takes on all three of the battling monsters. But even Zilla is overwhelmed, and thus Heat has to divert at least one of the monsters' attention away from him. Zilla roasts the mutant Cuttlefish with his nuclear fire, killing the monstrous cephalopod. Zilla then turns his attention on the mutant Crab, impaling the armored beast on a spiked rock. Now its down to one on one. Zilla battles the mutant Sea Turtle, eventually crushing the beast under massive boulders. Roaring in victory, Zilla departs to the sea. Heat calls in Major Hicks to clean up the mess. Episode 12 Title- Infestation Monster(s)- Mutant Cockroaches - An infestation of monstrous proportions, has come to New York City. Giant Mutant Cockroaches are taking over! Thousands upon tens of thousands of these diseased monstrosities have everyone, including Heat worried. First things first, they must find the nest of the monstrous insects. And they must do it quickly, before New York City becomes the mutant Cockroach Headquarters! Nick and the team go to where the mostly likely place they would live...the Junkyard! Nick & the Team, along with Audrey and Animal, venture into the junkyard. They soon discover a Giant breeding female Cockroach... a Queen! Before they can make a move, they're surrounded by hordes of the beasts. Suddenly, the ground starts to quake and Zilla rises to the surface. He immediately starts obliterating the disgusting insects with his atomic fire. The surviving roaches attempt to escape, but they are trapped by the fires that have set the junkyard aflame. Nick, Audrey, Randy, Craven, Monique, and Animal make it out alive. Zilla roars in victory as he watches the fires consume the junkyard. Episode 13 Title- Chupacabras' Beware! Monster(s)- Mutant Vampire Bat; Mutant Bulldog Bat; Mutant Ghost Bat - Animals are all over Mexico, New Mexico, and Texas are being eaten and drained of blood. Heat is sent to investigate the matter before any harm comes to the human populance that inhabits these regions. They calculate that most attacks occur in Texas. Later that night they set a trap for the creature causing the deaths. What they discover is that there is in fact three monsters involved in the killings. The first to arrive is a Vampire Bat; the second is a Ghost Bat; and the final beast is a Bulldog Bat. Soon they chase after the team, forcing Zilla to become involved in the fiasco. Zilla is more powerful, but the bats are more agile and extremely hard to hit, even with his nuclear fire. As the sun begins to rise, the bats retreat. With time on their hands, Randy and Craven create a supersonic device that will jam the bats sonar, thus making them vunerable. As night falls, the team get the weapon ready. As soon as the sun sets, the monster bats appear. Zilla appears on the scene, making short work of the monster bats, ending their reign of terror. Episode 14 Title- Demons of Tsavo Monster(s)- Demon Lions - March through December 1898: In this short time, two savage male lions killed nearly 200 hundred people, in Tsavo. These demonic beasts were killed by Lt. Col. John Henry Patterson. Some believed they were the ghosts of old medicine men, some say they were the devil, but all believed that they were indeed evil. Some believe to this day, that two more demon male lions would come back to life once again to drink the blood of man. Present Day: In Tsavo, a herder is leading his bulls back to the village. The wind howls, and out of nowhere two giant male lions with glowing red eyes appear. The freightened herder runs for his life as the lions began their chase. The beasts slaughter all the villagers and their livestock, parcially eating the flesh, and drinking up all the blood. Major Hicks informs Nick of possible mutations. He shows Nick & the team pictures of the destroyed village and the slaughtered people. After seeing these horrific photos, Heat decides they must stop this now! Heat arrives in Tsavo, Africa. Within hours of studying the strange muteilations and complete drainage of the victims blood, the monstrous demon lions appear once again. People run and scream in terror! Monique draws their attention away from the villagers. When it seems the Heat team is about to be ripped apart, Zilla emerges from the ground and roars in rage at the demon lions! The two monsters attack Zilla, but he proves to be more than a match for the demons. Attacking violently, Zilla sends the demons in full retreat. But little do they realize, that the demons are headed toward another village. Nick directs Zilla to follow them. Zilla faces off against the demon lions once again, while Nick and the team evacuate the village. Zilla kills the first of the demon lions by setting it body aflame with his nuclear fire. The second lion sneak attacks Zilla, attempting to kill him with a choke hold. But Zilla slams the beast into the ground, and with brutal ferocity, snaps the demon's neck within his jaws. Zilla roars in victory as the villagers cheer in joy that their monster savior vanquished the Ghost & the Darkness, the Demons of Tsavo. Then, suddenly the dead corpses of the lions vanish into thin air. The group stands still, looking over the horizon. Season Two Episode 15 Title- Mammoth Monster(s)- Mutant African Elephant/Columbian Mammoth Hybrid - Kruger National Park, South Africa: Two park rangers are monitoring the Elephants of the park. Recently, there has been some poachers that have been killing elephants in the park. Suddenly, the ground begins to quake and even the elephant herd goes into a stampede. The rangers look in horror as a monstrous hairy seventy-five meter tall Mammoth! They rush into their vehicle and drive as fast as they can, all the while being pursued by the Mammoth! They barely avoid the beast's monstrous 40 meter tusks! The rangers make it back to the station and radio for help! Randy intercepts their distress call, while he is messing with NIGEL. Randy runs up to the lab and tells the others of the situation in South Africa. Randy states that they have a Mammoth problem...Literally!!!! Heat arrives in Kruger National Park, asking where they sighted this mutation. The rangers pull out a map and point to the location of an elephant herd. Heat heads towards that location. At first it seems to be just a peaceful National Park abundant with beautiful wildlife. Then the earth quakes and sure enough the monstrous Mammoth makes its presence known to the world. It charges towards the team, and manages to crush their vehicle. When it seems Nick is going to be crushed, Zilla appears and battles the brutish monster. While the Mammoth is slightly stronger, Zilla is more agile and intelligent. Zilla sends the beast in full retreat. Elsie finds some hair of the beast that was torn off by Zilla during their battle. Back at the park headquarters, Mendal uses NIGEL to complete the analysis of the DNA. The results explain that this Mammoth is a hybrid of an African Bull Elephant and a Columbian Mammoth, and was further mutated by an unknown chemical compound. The Mammoth returns, destroying everything in a blind rage! Zilla appears and battles the mutant mastodon once again. After a long and vicious battle, Zilla finally gains the upper hand and rips off one of the Mammoth's tusks and impales it through the rogue monster's skull, killing it. Zilla roars in victory and departs. Elsie examines the corpse of the beast closely and find a large clip on its ear. Nigel examines it and finds the fingerprints of none other than Cameron Winter and the leader of S.C.A.L.E., Alexandra Springer. So that's who created the Giant Anteater; Tasmania Devils; Megalodon; Saltwater Crocodile; and now the Mammoth! Things are all starting to make sense. Episode 16 Title- Crushing Coils Monster(s)- Anaconda - In South America, during the monsoon season, a boat is attacked and destroyed by a monster Anaconda. The survivors report it to the police, but the police think they just hit a rocky outcropping, but Nick, who is visiting the area, is willing to believe them. Nick informs the team of what the survivors have told him. Elsie and Craven are skeptical. Monique agrees that they should check it out. Randy as usual agrees with Monique, and considers it better than collecting plant species. So it is agreed that they all check out the serpent that supposidly sank the river boat. With the Heat Seeker, they enter the waters of the Amazon. The wildlife is amazing! Monkeys jump and scamper up the trees, as birds eat exotic fruits. Then, all of a sudden, everything goes quiet. The team becomes nervous, especially Mendal, who Randy sneaks up on and scares the day lights out of!!!They soon get a real scare when a massive Anaconda explodes from the waters of the Amazon River! The beast lunges for the Heat Seeker, but Monique manages to divert its course. Zilla appears and battles the monstrous serpent. Their titanic battle goes underwater, where the serpent has a slight advantage. The monster Anaconda wraps its coils around Zilla, attempting to crush the life out of him. The two monsters rise to the surface, where their battle continues. The huge serpent attempts to devour Zilla, swallowing him past his shoulders. It is then that the serpent realises that it made a grave error. Zilla unleashes his nuclear fire from within the Anaconda, burning it from the inside out, killing the monster. Episode 17 Title- Web of Fear Monster(s)- Gus the Spider - A mutated spider escapes from one of Cameron Winter's labs in New York City. The arachnid starts growing at an alarming rate. Soon it becomes a 13 foot tall ravenous spider. And it soon starts preying on the homeless that dwell on the streets of the Big Apple. After devouring so many people, the monstrous spider, grows to a gigantic 30 meters tall. Soon, it starts destroying building and scooping up hapless civilians. The monster spider cocoons a large number of civilains and runs off with. The millitary attempts to attack the spider, but they can't due to the sack full of people in the cocooned sack atop the spider's abdomen. Zilla appears and frees the people trapped within the cocoon sack. Zilla battles the spider in downtown New York City. Zilla continues the battle with the spider and eventually, he gets the upper hand by ripping three of the spider's legs off. The giant arachnid trys to make an attempt to escape from its vicious reptillian foe. But Zilla soon cripples the monster spider by ripping off its remaining legs. Zilla then sets the beast aflame with his nuclear fire, roasting the monster spider alive!!! Ash is all that remains of the mutated spider monster. Zilla roars in victory as Major Hicks gets ready to clean up the mess. *Note- This is the only story that I created so far, that none of the members of Heat appear in. Maybe I'll do another one later down the road. Episode 18 Title- Demon Entity Monster(s)- Majin - On a island in Pacific Ocean, the japanese islanders that inhabit it are being terrorized by a giant stone statue that has turned into a flesh and blood monster. The giant warrior, Majin, has existed for centuries. Even the strongest of warriors have fallen to the massive demon. When will a savior come and save them from this Warrior-Beast?! Nick and the team have taken the Heat Seeker to the Pacific Ocean, figuring it is the easiest way to get to their next location. They soon become trapped in a hurricane that causes the Heat Seeker to crash on the beach of the island. They take refuge in the Heat Seeker. When the storm passes, they go out on the beach to inspect the damages. The Heat Seeker is badly damaged, and Major Hicks won't be able to reach them due to the hurricane and the storms. So it appears that the team will be here for awhile. The islanders come and offer them shelter. They gladly accept, venturing to the village deep in the forests of the island. Massive trees, towering 300 feet into the air surrounds the team as they make their way to the village. They warn the team, while they stay here, they're in great danger. 4,000 years ago, their people settled on the island. Ever since then, they were terrorized by the giant warrior, Majin. They have battled the demon ever since, but not even the bravest warriors could defeat the demon. Nick, Randy, Craven, Elsie, and Monique are given their seperate rooms. As night falls, the team members soon enter dreamland, but they would never get their full eight hour rest. Majin is on the rampage, destroying everything in his path. The villagers run and scream as Majin weilds his mighty hammer, creating shockwaves and splitting the very earth. Nick, Randy, and Monique grab their handheld maser guns and fire upon the demon. The blasts barely phase the demon warrior, as the blasts strike his rock-like skin and armor. Majin slams his hammer down, creating showaves that send the team flying. When it seems they will all be crushed by Majin, Zilla appears, knocking the demon aside. Zilla and Maijin battle ferociously, both titans seem equal to one another. Majin gets a lucky shot with his hammer, sending Zilla crashing into a mountainside. Zilla is burried under rock, as Majin retreats back in to the islands interrior. Zilla tunnels out from his imprisonment, and begins searching for his foe. Nick and the team have a problem: How can they defeat Majin? Even Zilla can't take out the demon warrior, for Majin never tires and his flesh is strong as steel! The village leader says that there is one way to defeat the demon, but it is extremely dangerous. In the forest, lies the Temple of Majin, and within the temple there is a large blue diamond that contains the spirits of 100 xiaolin monks. You must read the ancient writings on the dianmond and strike the demon warrior with the stone, and its power will be unleashed, entombing Majin into a stone statue, imprisoning the demon monster. But getting the stone is not easy, for Majin sleeps with it in his palm, as he rests in the temple. Many have tried to retrieve the stone, but all have been killed. Monique volunteers to get the diamond, but Nick thinks that it is too risky. But there is no other choice! The team leaves in the morning to find the Temple of Majin. Sure enough, they find it, and with great stealth Monique enters the temple. In a gigantic throne, Majin sleeps, snoring loudly. Monique spots the diamond in his hand. Slowly, she climbs atop the thrown and snatches the diamond from Majin's hand. She rushes outside the temple, as Majin's eyes snap open and glow red with rage! With a roar, Majin grabs his hammer and pursues the humans who violated his sacred temple! Monique takes the diamond to a Preist, so that he can read the ancient writings on the diamond. Majin emerges from the forest and pursues Randy, Elsie, Craven, and Nick who are providing a distraction for Monique. They lead Majin to the open forests of the island near its mountain base. Zilla appears and battles the demon, taking the fight to the demon-beast. The priest finishes the translation and the powers of the gem are awakened! The battle between Zilla & Majin is taking its toll. Zilla is getting weaker and being overwhelmed by the demon, but he doesn't stop fighting. He temporarily blinds Majin with his nuclear fire. Monique returns with the diamond, it spiritual energies at their most powerful. Zilla tackles Majin, knocking the demon down on the ground. Monique throws the jem which strikes Majin in the chest, exploding and thus releasing its mystical powers. The demon staggers to his feet, and moves out to the cliff and stops. Majin is transformed into a gigantic statue. The islanders thank them for freeing them of the demon Majin. Major Hicks arrives with a repair crew and takes them home. Major Hicks asks what happened on that island. Nick replies that even if he told them, he proable wouldn't believe him. Zilla rises to the surface and looks back to the island. He sees the massive statue of Majin staring out over the ocean. Episode 19 Title- Year of the Dragon Monster(s)- Sea Dragon - Nick and Audrey go to Hong Kong, China to celebrate the New Year together. While there, a great Sea Dragon attacks the city! People panic as the monstrous creature destroys anything and everything around it! As Nick & Audrey run for their lives, a mysterious limo pulls up and they are taken in. The vehicle moves off, leaving the city and entering the mountain forests, where a great mansion rests. Nick & Audrey are escorted inside. They find out that they have been taken captive by the Chineese Mafia. They are forced to meet the Kingpin of the Mafia- Koichi I. Honda. He plans to ransom the two, for he knows the Major Hicks and the U.N. would pay anything for their mutation expert. He also reveals that he was the one who angered the Sea Dragon. He tells his men to open a huge safe. Within the safe rests a gigantic pearl, nearly as large as a man!!! The Kingpin orders the boys to lock up the pair in a room and make sure they don't escape. Meanwhile in the city, the Sea Dragon continues to destroy everything in its path. Zilla explodes from the harbor and challenges the draconic beast. Eventually, Nick & Audrey escape with the gigantic pearl, with the Kingpin and his goon close on their tails. Zilla and the Sea Dragon are two evenly matched, their oppossing fire breaths canceling each other out! Fianlly, Nick & Audrey come face-to-face with the Dragon and procede to give the beast its pearl back. The Sea Dragon calms down and leaves the city, as the Kingpin and his goons make a hasty retreat from Zilla. All in all, order has be restored. Episode 20 Title- Thrill of the Hunt Part One Monster(s)- Bagorah; Dianii Aliens; Lizard Slayer X - Cameron Winter hires a brilliant young scientist named Yuri Yoshiwara, who has a personal vendetta against Zilla, since her parents were killed after the building they were in was destroyed by Zilla when he ran through it during the original beast's rampage in 1998. She derived the very serum/poison from Zilla's own blood. Only 32 years old, she survived only because she was in college when the incident happened in 1998. Now she has finalized the serum! And she will use it to kill Zilla, exacting her revenge. Cameron can only laugh as he can finally dispose of his archnemesis pet! The Plan: Lead Zilla into a open area and then hit him with the poison! Yuri Yoshiwara plans to pose as a mutation biologist, fooling Heat that she wants to study Zilla up close. All the while, Cameron's spies infilltrate HEAT HQ. Zilla comes in to feed on the pile of fish, that Nick supplied so Dr. Yuri Yoshiwara could study Zilla close up. From out of nowhere, Nick and the team are held at gunpoint by Cameron Winter's spies. Yuri explains her plans, reasons for revenge, and why she is working for Cameron Winter. Dr. Yoshiwara loads the barbed canister of serum in the rocket launcher. Before Nick and the team can stop her, the weapon is fired! The barbed canister injects the poison in Zilla's flesh, causing him to roar in pain. Zilla runs towards the waters of the harbor as Dr. Yoshiwara and Cameron's spies escape into their subs as Major Hick's forces arrive. Episode 21 Title- Thrill of the Hunt Part Two Monster(s)- Bagorah; Dianii Aliens; Lizard Slayer X - After weeks of searching, Zilla finally rises from the ocean and wanders into the U.S./Canadian borderline near Washington. The poison that Dr. Yuri Yoshiwara is slowly, painfully killing Zilla. Toxic blood pumps out of Zilla's body, poisoning the enviroment and waters of the wilderness. Nick, along with Heat are captured by Cameron Winter and he reveals his plans to kill Zilla. From out of the shadows, appears the leader of the terrorist group S.C.A.L.E., Alexandra Springer, who is also Cameron Winter's secret lover. Both of them share one goal: the death of Zilla & HEAT!!! Dr. Yuri Yoshiwara comes out of the shadows, informing Cameron that his ultimate Anti-Zilla weapon is ready to slaughter the monster. Cameron arrogantly reveals his new super weapon... LIZARD SLAYER X!!!! Armed to the teeth with missiles, bombs, and lasers. The weapon is controled from the super computer, meaning Cameron can control it by remote control and that it doesn't need a crew! Cameron Winter unleashes Lizard Slayer X and the robot takes to the air. Lizard Slayer X confronts Zilla, and the two battle. Weak and dying, Zilla is bombarded with missiles and laser, melting his all ready decomposing flesh. Zilla makes one final stand roaring a challenge to his mecha foe. Lizard Slayer X opens its chest compartment, showing its most powerful weapon: The Mega Buster Ray!!! The deadly weapon strikes Zilla, shredding flesh, and shattering bone! Zilla unleashes a death cry so horrific, that its sound carries into space. Unknown to the people of Earth, that tremor acts as a diner bell to the space monster...BAGORAH!!! Episode 22 Title- Thrill of the Hunt Part Three Monster(s)- Bagorah; Dianii Aliens; Lizard Slayer X - Zilla lays dead on the ground. Nick and the team grieve the loss of their gigantic friend. But toxic blood still pumps out of Zilla's body, and what the millitary find out is that Zilla is still alive! The battle is not over yet, as Bagorah is heading straight for Zilla's comatose body! Lizard Slayer X and Bagorah battle, but the space monster's super sonic scream destroys Lizard Slayer X's circuits, and the once marvelous mecha of death and destruction is sent falling to the ground, defeated. Nick and the team manage to escape with Yuri Yoshiwara's cure! Nick fires the antidote into Zilla, just as Bagorah is about to take a bite out of him! Zilla instantly recovers and battles Bagorah, but is still to weakened by the poison to use his atomic fire on the space monster. Then, from out of nowhere, a powerful blast of energy seperates Zilla & Bagorah. A huge spaceship lands, and five huge, 28 meter tall aliens emmerge. They reveal themselves to be the Dianii, a group of hunters that have been tracking Bagorah throughout the galaxy. The aliens hunt both Zilla and Bagorah as the two titans battle. Two of the aliens are killed by Zilla (but it was in self defense as one shot him full of huge arrows, while the other shot him with a monstrous bazooka, which nearly killed Zilla). The other three aliens chased after Bagorah in the streets of Seattle, Washington. The three remaining aliens are nearly killed by Bagorah, but Zilla saves the trio of aliens, knocking the space monster through a skyscrapper. Fianlly, Zilla regains his atomic fire and unleashes his fury on Bagorah. The space monster screams in unearthly pain, before flying out over the ocean. Wounded and dying, Bagorah crashes into the ocean, shrieking one last time before the monster is embraced by the cold waters. Zilla roars in victory, and the aliens depart from Earth, apologizing for all the destruction they caused. Meanwhile, Cameron Winter, Alexandra Springer, and Dr. Yuri Yoshiwara escape, vowing that next time, Zilla will die!!! Episode 23 Title- Ice Giant Monster(s)- Giant Yeti - Heat crashlands in the Himalayan Mountains. They are found unconscious by a group of monks and rescued. The monks take the team to their temple deep in the snowy mountains. They awaken inside the temple and a greeted by the elder. He informs them that they were lucky to survive, for if the crash didn't kill them, the bitter cold would have. Suddenly, a monstrous roar echoes throughout the mountain range. The elder informs them that it is the guardian of the mountains: The Yeti! Nick dismisses the idea of a giant ice ape, but the monks believe in him and many have seen him! Nick decides to look for the supposed abominable snowman. From out of nowhere a avalanche happens, and when it seems like the team will be crushed, a giant white gorilla-like ape rescues to them. The giant places them on safe ground, near the temple. Elsie locks eyes with the ape guardian, his piercing blue eyes staring at them. The giant turns his back and ventures back up the mountain range. Zilla bursts of within the mountain range, roar at the white skys above. He ventures further into the cold mountains, but stumbles into a giant pit. Zilla trys to escape, but not even his powerful claws can get a grip on the slippery ice. A bellow answers Zilla's call, and a giant hand reaches for him. Zilla grabs the hand and is pulled out. It is the ice giant, the Yeti. For the first time in his life, Zilla is not threatened by this monster, rather he is calmed by the prescence of the white ape. One could say that he even respects the Yeti. The white ape leads Zilla to the temple and then suddenly, the Yeti vanishes, nly to appear up on the mountain. Zilla gives a farwell roar to his monstrous friend and departs to meet up with his foster father, Nick. The team awaits the arrival of Major Hicks, as they look up at the mountains. The elder monk asks him now if he believes, and Nick agrees that he believes in the guardian of the mountains. They look on, and the mighty roar of the Yeti can be heard. Episode 24 Title- Talons of Death Monster(s)- Harpy Eagle - On the island of New Zealand, people have been attacked by a gigantic Harpy Eagle. Heat is contacted by the Major Hicks to investigate the attacks and the team sets off to find this monstrous raptor. Sure enough, they come to face the beast. Zilla appears and battles the Eagle, driving it away and saving the people. The Eagle attacks again and once again, Zilla shows up to battle the monstrous predatory bird. During the battle, a tag falls off the beast. The tag reveals to Nick that this monster was created by Cameron Winter & Alexandra Springer. They soon discover the reason why, as they uncover a rich mineral mine that is worth hundreds of millions of dollars. Zilla and the Eagle battle, which ends up in the sea. Zilla drags the beast down in the waters of the sea, drowning the aggressive beast. Zilla roars in victory and swims out deep in the ocean. Nick and the team report the evidence to Major Hicks, but Cameron Winter can't be found. Unknown to Heat, Cameron Winter has a new secret base, where he can experiment and create monsters: both flesh & blood, and mechanical! Episode 25 Title- Ogre Monster(s)- Gabara - On an island in the Pacific Ocean, 600 miles away from the very island Zilla battled Maijin, the people are terrorized by a gigantic light-green warty ogre beast known as Gabara! The beast made sure the people of the island suffered his wrath! But his reign would soon be at an end, as Heat was heading towards the very same island, and Zilla was close behind them. The islanders that were being attacked by Maijin said that there was another monster, an ogre that was terrorizing an neighboring island about 600 miles away from their own. Upon landing, they are immediately attacked by Gabara. The giant ogre chased them into a nearby cave, where he clawed at the opening with his sharp claws. Zilla rose from the sea and battles Gabara. It soon becomes apparent that the ogre is nowhere near as powerful as Maijin, nor as brutal, for Zilla gives the beast a sound thrashing before it retreats into the forests of the island. Heat devises a plan to keep the villagers safe, as they lure Gabara to the village, where they can defeat him once and for all! They begin tasering Gabara with their hand held masers (even shooting him on the ass!!!), which enrages the ogre monster, who gives chase. Gabara chases after Randy & Monique, as they near the village. Zilla appears and battles Gabara, but the ogre has a shocking power to reveal to its foe. Gabara's horns glow and as he grabs Zilla, he begins electrocuting his saurian foe. Zilla drops to his knees as the power of Gabara takes its toll. Then, with newfound strength, Zilla breaks free from Gabara's hold and flips the ogre over his shoulder. Gabara crashes face-first into the earth, as Zilla goes in for the finishing blow. Zilla unleashes his atomic fire upon Gabara, severly burning him and knocking the ogre in to an unconscious state. Nick calls in Major Hicks, requiring a monster pick up team to transport Gabara to Monster Island. Episode 26 Title- Mechanical Marvel Monster(s)- Demolisher - Cameron Winter and Dr. Yuri Yoshiwara have been working on the perfect monster killing weapon ever since Lizard Slayer X was destroyed in its battle between Zilla, Bagorah, and the Dianii Aliens. This new weapon is sure to put Lizard Slayer X to shame! The powerhouse mecha is given the name DEMOLISHER!!!! This mecha is built for raw power! Even though Demolisher is loaded with numerous missiles and lasers, he true power comes from his size, immense strength, and nearly indestructible armor. This mecha is more than likely to crush Zilla's bones rather than blow him to bits! Which is to Cameron Winter, Alexandra Springer, and Dr. Yuri Yoshiwara, more entertaining! First they must attack New York City, which is sure to bring out both Heat and Zilla. Cameron unleashes Demolisher and the giant robot begins its destructive rampage. Even the millitary are powerless against this armored juggernaut! All goes as planned, as Heat shows up with Zilla. Zilla goes in to battle with Demolisher, but he is of no physical match for the mecha-monster, as it easily overpowers him! Even Zilla's atomic fire is useless against Demolisher! The only advantage Zilla has is his agility & speed. He must avoid a head on battle with Demolisher! Using every trick in the book and then some, Zilla manages to match Demolisher's brute strength with his speed and agaility. Heat trys to help, but they prove of no help against the mecha-monster of Cameron Winter's. Randy thinks he could be able to shut the robot off, but he'll have to get close enough to the robot. Randy is lowered onto the robot and manages to find the control processor of Demolisher. He has to crack the code fast before Demolisher snaps Zilla in half. When it seems that Zilla is about to be killed, he unleashes a shockwave, that forces Demolisher to release its grip on him. Randy cracks the code just as the shockwave was released. Thankfully, he is caught by Heat's helicopter. Demolisher is shut down. Major Hicks marvels at the destructive mecha known as Demolisher as it stands still. Zilla, retreats to the harbor. Major Hicks along with Heat make sure that Demolisher is sent to a secret destination so that its awesome power will never be used again. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Animated Category:TV Series Category:Episodes